


Dress-up.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Clothes switching, Dress Up, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple little one-shot about Akane and Sonia trying each other's fashion out for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-up.

Dress-Up.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"I'm pretty sure this dress costs more then my life." 

"My love, no!"

"I'm just kiddin', babe!"

Owari Akane looked down, admiring the red dress Sonia had given her to try on. She preferred keeping her outfits simple, though she admitted- Sonia's flashy outfits caught her eye more than once. Today, lunch in Sonia's room turned into a dress up party, Akane getting a taste of what she usually wore.

The dress was in a deep scarlet shade, coming a little bit above her knees, extremely tight and revealing to her chest, but everything else was incredibly form-hiding. It reminded her of when she was little, putting up her stepfather's T-shirts and how her feet barely showed in them.

Sonia clapped her hands, sitting on her best. "You look so beautiful, my love! Of course, anything looks good on you." She winked, Akane letting out a loud laugh.

"You're a real flirt, ya know? I can hear ya parents blushin' from here!" Sonia giggled, running a hand through her hair.

"What great hearing you have, my love! Now, would you like to try on anymore? Or would you like your clothes back?" Sonia patted Akane's clothes, right next to her and neatly folded. It was then Akane got her greatest idea yet.

"Oi... babe... I got a better idea?"

"Oh?"

"You try on my clothes! C'mon, if I'm gonna be the princess, you can be the commoner! That's the book title, right? Right?" Sonia blushed at the idea, though it didn't stop her from nodding.

"That sounds like a fair exchange to me! Let us commence this switch-up!" In just a few minutes, Sonia had Akane's outfit on. Her dress-shirt was buttoned up, oversized and the short skirt combo with the lack of leggings made her feel practically naked from the bottom down. 

"Baaabe!" Akane suddenly hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Ya look so damn cute! Ya gotta dress more casually like this often, damn it!"

"I suppose I will, my love!" 

In the end, the top to Akane's dress ripped from the pressure; but at least it was for a good cause.


End file.
